tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elena
Jest to relacja pomiędzy Damonem Salvatore a Eleną Gilbert. Historia frame|left|"Jestem Damon". Damon spotyka Elenę w nocy, kiedy giną jej rodzice - 23 maja 2009 roku. Panna Gilbert stała na środku drogi, rozmawiając przez telefon, gdy zobaczyła Salvatore'a. Początkowo myślał on, iż to Katherine, jednak szybko zorientował się, że nie ma do czynienia z panienką Pierce. W pewnym momencie Damon powiedział Elenie, iż pragnie ona miłości, która ją pochłonie, w której będzie pasja, przygoda i odrobina niebezpieczeństwa, a następnie dodał, że chce, aby to wszystko odnalazła. Tuż przed jej wyjazdem z rodzicami, mężczyzna zahipnotyzował ją, aby zapomniała o ich rozmowie i całym spotkaniu. frame|"Jestem Elena".Los złączył ich drogi ponownie 8 września 2009 roku, kiedy panna Gilbert przyszła do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów odwiedzić swojego nowego znajomego - Stefana. W domu zastała Damona, którego, mimo rozmowy, nie rozpoznała - jego perswazja nadal działa. Wyjaśnia to także fakt, iż wampir wiedział kim jest Gilbertówna, przyjeżdżając do miasta. Pewnego razu dziewczyna wyznała mu, że może gdyby nie spotkała pierwsze Stefana, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej - nie wiedziała, iż tak naprawdę to starszego brata Salvatore poznała wcześniej. Przebieg |-|Sezon 1= Ich relacje na początku są bardzo złe, Elena nie ufa wampirowi, a momentami można nawet pomyśleć, że go nienawidzi. Z czasem zaczynają sobie coraz bardziej ufać, a Elena pociesza go po stracie Katherine. W finałowym odcinku 1 sezonu dochodzi do nieporozumienia i Damon odprowadza Katherine do domu myśląc że to Elena między nimi dochodzi do pocałunku co potwierdza, że już wtedy Damon kochał Elenę |-|Sezon 2= W tym sezonie Elena i Damon są już przyjaciółmi, a Elena dobrze wie o uczuciach wampira w stosunku do niej, jednak utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że nie mogą być razem. Ich relacje ulegają ponownemu ochłodzeniu kiedy to Damon w przypływie wściekłości zabija brata Eleny - Jeremy'ego. Damon otwarcie wyznaje Elenie swoje uczucia i widocznie zależy mu na niej. Elena całuje umierającego Damona mówiąc mu, że lubi go takim jaki jest. |-|Sezon 3= Jak dowiadujemy się z sezonu 6, to właśnie w tym sezonie Elena zakochała się w Damonie - stało się to wtedy, kiedy Damon z okazji 18 urodzin Eleny podarował jej naszyjnik, który dziewczyna dostała wcześniej od Stefana. Pomimo uczucia jakim Damon darzył Elenę dał jej jedyną rzecz jaka symbolizowała miłość jej i Stefana. To była najmniej egoistyczna rzecz jaką zrobił Damon i od tamtej pory Elena go pokochała. Ten sezon zdecydowanie przybliża do siebie tych bohaterów, ich relacje stają się tak bliskie, że powoli zaczynają przekraczać granice przyjaźni - dzieje się to m. in w hotelu Denver, gdzie ci bohaterowie w zapomnieniu przeżywają namiętną chwilę. Elena po raz pierwszy odczuwa wahanie nie wiedząc którego z braci kocha mocniej. Ostatecznie wybiera Stefana, ale mówi Damonowi, że zależy jej na nim. |-|Sezon 4= left|222px Elena zostaje wampirem i otrzymuje nadnaturalną więź z Damonem, z którego krwi powstała. Więź wzięła się z jej ludzkich uczuć względem Damona. W pierwszych, ciężkich dniach wampiryzmu to Damon jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi ją dobrze tego nauczyć. Ostatecznie po raz pierwszy idą do łóżka, a Elena jest już pewna swoich uczuć do niego - Damon jednak uważa, że jest to wynik więzi i nie chce związać się z dziewczyną. Gdy Elena traci więź wyznaje swoje uczucia Damonowi i zostają parą. |-|Sezon 5= Elena i Damon są już oficjalnie parą i pomimo różnych przekonań są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Ich relacja jest zmienna, ale namiętna. Gdy Damon postanawia udać się na Drugą Stronę, Elena początkowo nie chce mu na to pozwolić, ale potem sama z nim wyrusza. Kiedy okazuje się, że Damon nie może wrócić, Elena jest zrozpaczona i załamana - Damon jednak, jako duch, jest spokojny i wyznaje Elenie, która nie może go zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, że ona jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka mu się przytrafiła w całym życiu i że jest szczęśliwy, bo wie, że w swoim życiu był przez nią kochany. Elena błaga go, by jej nie zostawiał i żeby do niej wrócił, ale Damon odchodzi, by wraz z Bonnie ostatecznie umrzeć. |-|Sezon 6 = Elena jest zdruzgotana po śmierci Damona, nie może dojść do siebie i nie sądzi, że przeżyje wieczność bez niego. Okazuje się, że przez cztery miesiące wywoływała halucynacje. Gdy ostatecznie żegna się z Damonem prosi Alaricka, by ten wymazał jej wszelkie dobre wspomnienia o Damonie - by w jej pamięci już zawsze był tylko bratem Stefana i potworem. Alaric robi to, a Elena na nowo jest szczęśliwa - do momentu, aż dowiaduje się, że kiedyś kochała Damona. Sprawy komplikują się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Damon wraca, a Elena nie pamięta ich wspólnych wspomnień - nawet się go trochę boi. Damon jednak postanawia, że teraz stworzą sobie nowe wspomnienia. Cytaty |-|Sezon 1= Haunted Damon: Jak możesz być taka głupia, by obrażać wampira? Elena: Mógłbyś mnie zabić. Damon: Mógłbym. Elena: Ale nadal żyję. Damon: Na razie. ---- |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Woke Up With a Monster Elena: Musi być jeszcze inna drzazga. Tkwi w moim sercu. Damon: Co? Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Hej, spójrz na mnie. Wyciągnę ją. Elena: Jeśli jest coś - cokolwiek - co musisz powiedzieć, cokolwiek... Teraz jest czas. ---- Elena: Zakładając, że do jutra nie zostanę porwana, może możemy... znowu spróbować kolacji? Damon: Wiesz, nie wiem. To znaczy, za każdym razem, kiedy próbujemy pójść na randkę, zostajemy porwani, zostaję wysłany do więziennego wymiaru lub ty tracisz swoje wspomnienia. Ja po prostu nie wiem, czy... Elena: Nadal będziesz się dąsać, czy pozwolisz mi zabrać się na kolację? ---- Prayer For the Dying Elena: Alaric wyjechał z miasta, by stworzyć kilka mistycznych bomb, aby dać Jo przewagę, więc twoim zdaniem jest niańczenie Kaia, a nie duszenie go poduszką. ---- Elena: Hej. Damon: "Hej, transfuzja krwi powstrzymuje raka od zjedzenia jej żywcem" czy "Hej, czy jest jeszcze dostępne miejsce dla szeryf w rodzinnej krypcie"? ---- Damon: Myślałem, że chcesz zacząć od nowa. Ponieważ, tak dla twojej wiadomości, to jest właśnie to, na czym skończyliśmy. Elena: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Życie jest zbyt krótkie. Nieśmiertelna czy nie, nie chcę tracić ani minuty. ---- Ciekawostki *W ostatnim odcinku trzeciego sezonu dowiadujemy się, że Damon spotkał Elenę przed wypadkiem, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. *Z pośród wszystkich związków, Delena ma najwięcej fanów. *Elena była połączona z Damonem nadnaturalną więzią, która polegała na tym, że Elena chciała uszczęśliwiać Damona. *Damon wykorzystał więź, aby Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo * Przez trzy lata aktorzy odgrywający rolę Damona i Eleny - Ian Somerhalder i Nina Dobrev - byli w związku. * Damon dwukrotnie użył perswazji na Elenie. * Elena po raz pierwszy poczuła, że Damon jej się naprawdę podoba w odcinku "Miss Mystic Falls" (19 odcinek, 1 sezon). * Elena zakochała się w Damonie w odcinku "The Birthday" , kiedy Salvatore podarował jej wisiorek, który uprzednio zgubiła (prezent od Stefana/1 odcinek, 3 sezon)/ * Alaric wymazuje z umysłu Eleny jej wszystkie dobre wspomnienia o Damonie (w tym jej uczucie do niego) w odcinku "Yellow Ledbetter" (2 odcinek, 6 sezon). * Po wydarzeniach z czwartego sezonu, a przed wydarzeniami z sezonu piątego, Damon i Elena przeżyli pocałunek w deszczu, podczas którego obiecali sobie, że to, co ich łączy jest na zawsze. Galeria 941328 538139372903202 111425807 n.jpg Delenaa.png Damonelena.jpg Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Związki